fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MattBoo 2/"The Simpsons" are gonna be on sale for cable.
Yeah, you heard me. After 24 long years, we finally got our wish. 20th Century Fox Television is interested in selling "The Simpsons" for cable networks in the future. What does that mean, you may ask? Well, it means that soon, "The Simpsons" are finally going to be rerun on a different channel other than FOX. Here's a little something I'm quoting from the official TV Guide news that came out a few days ago. :"The Simpsons is on the verge of turning "D'oh!" into even more dough. In a move greatly anticipated by several networks, Homer Simpson and family may finally be on their way to cable. :According to multiple insiders, Twentieth Television (the syndication arm of Simpsons producer 20th Century Fox Television) is getting ready to shop the show to cable networks for the first time, and will do so some time within the next year. As word spreads of the upcoming Simpsons sale, several cable executives acknowledge that they would love to get their hands on the long-running hit. :What took so long? When The Simpsons was first sold into broadcast syndication in 1993, it was an anomaly: an animated show in a sea of live-action repeats. TV stations, nervous about the prospects, demanded exclusivity from cable as long as new episodes were being made by Fox in primetime. No one involved could have predicted that The Simpsons would still be churning out fresh shows 20 years later. :Analysts have long said that once The Simpsons ends its run on Fox, Twentieth will be able to sell its more than 530 episodes to a cable network for as much as $1.5 million per show. That would add nearly another $1 billion to what's already a multibillion-dollar franchise. The Simpsons is believed to have generated billions of dollars in licensing and merchandising alone." I'm pretty pumped. Again, it's probably only going to happen after the show gets canned (which is at this point pretty ridiculous and funny and may never happen any time soon until Groening dies maybe), but just imagine for a minute or two... "The Simpsons"... "THE SIMPSONS"... THE longest running animated American primetime sitcom family of all time... that only aired on FOX during its two and a half decades... is gonna be on cable TV outside of syndication and premieres?! "Pbhht! No way! No way in hell! You cray-cray, man! Dat ridics!" Well, guess what? It's probs gonna happen soon. "Oh, shut up." No, YOU shut u-- ah, crap, I'm talking to myself again... "Insane much?" Okay, let's just try to ignore the negative metaphor of my subconscious mind. So, anyways, many cable networks have waited for this moment for years! I mean, there's a chance ANY network could buy the Simpson family for non-syndicated reruns. This is a golden opportunity for all of us. I mean, FOX hardly ever airs the first 10 seasons anymore, including syndication! But, I think either Turner or Viacom will get their hands on the yellow skinned rascals. And by that, I mean the largest chances are that Cartoon Network/swim, TBS, or Comedy Central will probably air "The Simpsons" soon. And those 2 companies could do a lot of good for this sitcom. If Viacom got their hands on the show, it could air on Comedy Central to see its long lost younger brother "Futurama" again. It will be a touching moment. :3 Heck, Nickelodeon/Nick at Night may even air the show and get a new load of fame for it! (Looks at iCarly, Nick Studio 10, The Haunted Hathaways, Victorious, Big Time Rush, and the new SpongeBob SquarePants.) shudders I mean a fame that deserves it... Or if Turner bought it, it could join a lot of other animated FOX sitcoms in Cartoon Network/swim and TBS like "Family Guy", "American Dad", etc. and be the third non-Seth McFarland FOX show on the line-ups (next to "Futurama" and "Bob's Burgers"). That or maybe FX would air it soon. Either way, I am so cranking up my DVR! I told you guys so you could crank up your DVR's too. "I don't think some of these guys have DVR's." DVR's not available in all areas. ~MattBoo UPDATE: A CHANNEL JUST BOUGHT THE SYNDICATION RIGHTS. CLICK THE LINK FOR MORE. Category:Blog posts